Twisted Metal Outrage TMO
by Jigsaw 5
Summary: Twisted Metal Outrage-A competition is being held, the winner will be granted any wish they desire. Tons of people have come from all around the world. Who will become the victor? Who and from what world will be the winner? Find out in T.M.O.
1. Prologue A

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

**PROLOGUE-A**

_In a world where almost anything is possible, there is a certain competition that is being held. over ten competiters. The winner is awarded any wish that he or she desires. The man who will be running this competition will also be the one granting the wish. His name is **"Calypso".** Calypso is a very rich man who loves to see chaos & havac on cities on people. He Bought tons of cities where the competition will be held, with different people in them. They can fight to the death, or work together untill their the last left, either way there's gonna be...an OUTRAGE_

_Twisted Metal:_

_OUTRAGE_


	2. Prologue B

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

**PROLOGUE-B**

_These are the contestints (also their worlds & their status), in the competition. _

_**KEY**_

_**Name Of World**_

_**Name-Name of vehicle-vehicle detail-Specials-&-Status.**_

_**Nintendo World**_

_**Mario-"Super Kart" Giant (Average car size) Go Kart with mini fire ball launchers on each side of vehichle. **_

_Special: "Super Flower Power"-Gets a mushroom and grows twice in size and shoots off three huge fire balls._

_Special-8/10 Defense-6/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-8/10 Skills-7/10_

**_Link-"Tri-Stallion" A Stallion (Horse) with special powers to give it deffense & the strength of a vehicle with bows he shoots._**

_Special: "Tri-Blade"-Summons up his master sword and extends the blade three times as long to hit opponent for range with a glowing Tri-Force logo in the air (Illusion) multiple times (about 8 times)._

_Special-7/10 Defense-5/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-8/10 Skills-8/10_

**_Luigi-"Spooky Ghost Machine" Big spooky car in the shape of giant BOO with mini fire ball launchers on each side of vehicle._**

_Special: "Luigi's BOO Spin"-Calls forth Boo which appears and causes a small tornado on the opponent and Luigi rapid fires many mini fire balls._

_Special-6/10 Deffense-7/10 Attack-6/10 Speed-6/10 Skills-7/10_

**_Megaman-(This is a better looking form of the very first megaman apperance). "Rush Jet Motorcycle" Rush transformed into a motorcylce with alot of speed and alot of futuristic details with the head of Rush in the front shootin off mini blasts out ot his mouth._**

_Special: "Mega Blast" Charges up and shoots off a huge blast from his mega buster (Takes a few seconds to charge, and the accuracy isn't great, but when impacts it doeis alot of damage). _

_Special-9/10 Defense-8/10 Attack-5/10 Speed-8/10 Skills-5/10_

**_D.K.-"Bananna Split" A huge bananna car with two small banannas (Shoots ou like a S.M.G.) on each side of vehicle._**

_Special: "Drum Power" With the pound of drums D.K. gets three times bigger than before (He was already 25 bigger than the average car in the competition) he runs over the opponent and does alot of damage or destroys their vehicle, but it's hard for hid to hit it on someone._

_Special-9/10 Defense-7/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-4/10 Skills-5/10_

**_Square Enix World_**

_**Tidus-"Machina Vehicle" a vehicle made from machina material from his world (Robotic type) with machina guns on each side of vehicle.**_

_Special: "Overdrive" Powers up and dashes ot enemy while blasting white energy blasts at them._

_Special-9/10 Defense-6/10 Attack-6/10 Speed-5/10 Skills-7/10_

_**Zidane-"Invincible" An airship type vehicle with wheels and has mini cannons on each side of vehicle.**_

_Special: "Trance" Turns the car into a neon pinkish white color and powers up everything on the vehicle and the equipments for only one minute, but right before it powers down it does a powerful attack called "Dyne-" Which does alot of damage._

_Special-10/10 Defense-5/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-5/10 Skills 7/10_

_**Leon-"Buggy" (The vehicle you drive around on F.F. VIII the car type thing). It has two S.M.G.s one on each side of vehicle.**_

_Special: "Rough Divine" Powers up vehicle and spins outrages for thirty seconds then jumps in the air about fifteen feet then comes down with a firey eath quaking shiver._

_Special-7/10 Defense-9/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-5/10 Skills-6/10_

_**Cloud-"Fenrir" The vehicle he used in (Final Fantasy VII the game not the movie) it has two small S.M.G. like guns on the front part of the vehicle.**_

_Special: "Omnidash" (It is very similar to Omnislash on kingom hearts) He dashes at the enemy with high strength over and over (about 8-10 times) then strucks a final blow by dashing even faster with a firey aura around him using his sword._

_Special-8/10 Defense-7/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-6/10 Skills-6/10_

_**Sora-"Kingdom" A Gummie Airship used in Sora's previous travels, it is packed with two small shooters on each side of vehicle.**_

_Special: "Trinity" Sora's vehicle glows a multi-color then jets in the air about fifty ft. then comes back down shooting his cannon on the bottom of his vehicle five times._

_Special-7/10 Defense-8/10 Attack-8/10 Speed-5/10 Skills-7/10_

_**Sephiroth-"Jenova Jet" A dark vehicle that resembles a jet with a picture and statue of Jenova on it.**_

_Special: "Heartless Angel" Sephiroth himself jumps out of his vehicle, and spins in the air rapidly,with his body glowing a pink color, then stops spinning and stuns everyone for ten seconds and in those ten seconds he dashes slashing away at everyone in the area._

_Special-10/10 Defense-8/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-9/10 Skills-7/10_

_**Mysterious man-"?????" ??????????**_

_Special:?????_

_Status-?????_

_**Wierdos (Various Worlds)**_

**_Barney-"His own Barney kiddy vehicle" A vehicle with tons of colors and stuff on it wiht his pictur too._**

_Special: "Weird Music" Barney turns on some music which is the "I love you" song_

_Special-10/10 Defense-1/10 Attack-2/10 Speed-6/10 Skills-0/10_

_**Tweety Bird-"Tweety Bird Cage" A vehicle that resembles Tweety's bird cage with two seed launchers on each side of vehicle. **_

_Special: "Tweety Sight" Tweety gets the ability to see or sese other vehicles with a 1/2 mile range even through walls._

_Special-0/10 Defense-3/10 Attack-3/10 Speed 8/10 Skills-6/10_

_**Batman-"Batmobile" Batman's special Batmobile from the movies (Not Begins) with mini guns on each side of vehicle**._

_Special: "Bat Rush" His vehicle surrounds with bats to make his defense higher for twenty seconds, and when they leave they swarm the opponents vehilce to blind their sight._

_Special-7/10 Defense-8/10 Attack-6/10 Speed-6/10 Skills-7/10_

_**Mystery Bunch (Various Worlds)**_

_**Sonic The Hedghog-"Sonic Racer" A vehicle thats fast like a jet with one big cannon on the front of the vehicle.**_

_Special: "Sonic Spin" Sonic rams his vehicle to the opponent and then spins rapidly causing a blue cyclone to catch te enemy, then when the cyclone stops it explodes a blue aura._

_Special-6/10 Defense-5/10 Attack-5/10 Speed-10/10 Skills-7/10 _

**_Wolverine-"Mutant Machine" Muscle car with claw marks on it and S.M.G.'s on each side of vehicle._**

_Special: "Wolverine's Power" Wolverine heals himself and ever part of damage to his vehicle._

_Special-5/10 Defense-6/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-7/10 Skills-6/10_

_**Mystery Men/Women-"?????" ??????????**_

_Special:?????_

_Status-?????_

_**T.M. Original**_

**_Shadow-(This is not the withc looking person in T.M. 2, neither is it the little nerd from Brawl, but a new being that's dark and powerful that resembles Sephiroth's character, but mor darkness) "Hearse" A demonic Hearse with dark aura guns (with power to shoot aura covered bullets) on each side of vehicle._**

_Special: "Black Hole" He warps a black whole that doesn;t damage the opponent, but it just sends them to another world._

_Special-?/10 Defense-7/10 Attack-8/10 Speed-5/10 Skills-10/10_

**_Warthog-"Army Warthog" A army vehicle with enhancements and power S.M.G.s (Assault Rifles) on each side of vehicle._**

_Special: "Red, White, &Blue" Shoots three power missles at the opponent, (a red one, a white one, and a blue one)._

_Special-6/10 Defense-5/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-5/10 Skills-8/10_

**_Thumper-"Pimpmobile" A purple low rider with S.M.G.s on each side of vehicle._**

_Special: "Pyromaniac" A huge flamethrower from the front of the vehicle sprays at the enemy for a while._

_Special-7/10 Defense-6/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-5/10 Skills-9/10_

**_Twister-"Racer" A Drag racer which has two buster cannons on each side of vehicle._**

_Special: "Tornado" She summons a tornado whtch traps the oponent taking minor damage and when done it shoots the opponent up and dros them down hard to do even more damage._

_Special-5/10 Defense-5/10 Attack-7/10 Speed-10/10 Skills-7/10_

_**Sweeet Tooth-"(Demonic) Ice Cream Truck" A evil looking ice cream truck that has two flame S.M.G.s(S.M.G.s that fire flaming bulltes) on each side of vehicle.**_

_Special: "Ice/Flame" At first he shoots out a blue aura. The blast freezes the enemy so they can't go any where, and then He shoots his head (off of his truck) at the frozen opponent which has a great massive explosion that wipes out everyone in the area._

_Special-10/10 Defense-7/10 Attack-8/10 Speed-5/10 Skills-7/10_

_These chosen contetints will face each other off. Even if their from the same world, they still are a one man team, which means every man for themselves. There' s no rules, no dispualifications, no mercy._


	3. Sadness

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

_**Chapter 1**_

**_SADNESS_**

**_In the home of a very wealthy man._**

"?????"

Dad we're ganna be late. Dad.

"?????"

I'm coming honey, hold on. O-kay lets go.

"Daughter"

We're probably gonna be late.

"Father"

No we're not gonna be late.

"?????"

You guys better get going.

"Daughter"

Yeah dad, mom's right .

"Father"

O-kay. (sigh) Look if we're late I promise we'll go anywhere you want after the show. Deal?

"Daughter"

(She smiles and looks up at him) Deal.

"Father"

O-kay lets go to the movies!

"Daughter"

Yay. I love you daddy.

"Father"

I love you too.

**_Seven minutes later on their way to the movie theater._**

"Father"

(Yellin at the traffic ahead). C-mon move it.

"Daughter"

Daddy.

"Father"

I kno honey remember what I said though.

"Daughter"

No daddy I'm talking about that. (She points over to a building where a man was running out with a bag of money and a gun as if he just robbed the place).

"Father"

What the hell!

"Daughter"

Daddy he's got a gun! (the traffic begins to go forth leaving only the father and his daughter behind). He's coming1

"Man?"

Get the hell out of the car now!

"Father"

Alright. Just let me get my daughter out first and you can have the car.

"Man?"

What? (The man looks in at the little girl in the back seat).

"Father"

Please! Just let me get my little girl. Please!

"Man?"

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. I don't think so. (aims the gun)

"Father"

No!

"Daughter"

Daddy!

(A shot fires off).


	4. Messengers

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

_**Chapter 2**_

**_MESSENGERS_**

**_In Nentendo World (A messanger sends a message to the king of the nintendo world)._**

"?????"

King Mario, there's been a message for you.

"Mario"

Yes what is it?

"?????"

You have been chosen to compete in a certain competition in another world.

"Mario"

Another world? What kind of compettition?

"?????"

I think it's like a battle of some sort that pays very well. There's a reward at the end if you win.

"Mario"

So they want me to go to their world alone and compete against strangers?

"?????"

Not quite sir.

"Mario"

Go on.

"?????"

Well sir, you can bring a few and only a few of your hand pick warriors from this world to go with you and also compete. But.

"Mario"

But?

"?????"

(sigh) But it's not like you'll all be on the same team.

"Mario"

WHAT! We also have to compete against each other?!?

"?????"

Yes sir, and that's not the worst part. It has no rules so there will be deaths.

"Mario"

What kind of competition is that?

"?????"  
I don't know sir I'm just the messenger.

"Mario"

Well what's the reward?

"?????"

Well I don't really believe it myself, but supposidly the one running this competition has certain powers to grant the winner any wish he or she desires no matter what.

"Mario"

Really?

Well that does make it enteresting. Ok summon up these people to come with me to compete. (He writes down a list and gives it to the messenger).

"?????"

Wow with this you'll definetly well win. Oh by the way you all need a vehicle.

"Mario"

Vehicle? Oh well so be it.

**_In Square Enix/Final Fantasy World (Another messenger)_**

_"?????"_

Sir you have a message. (Hands him a paper).

"?????"

Wow a compettion, this seems fun.

"?????"

Did you read every little thing on there?

"?????"

Yeah sure. (crumbles and throws the list at the messenger). Let me go get some friends and vehicle to get this show on.

"?????"

As you wish. I'll let Calypso kno right a way, Zidane.

"Zidane"

Alright. (Zidane began to think). _Calypso huh, I got a wish for you alright_. _You better keep your word or else_.


	5. A Sweet Get Away

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

_**Chapter 3**_

**_A SWEET GET AWAY_**

**_In a cell in the state prison (Calypso's/T.M.'s World)_**

"Cop1"

(The cop looks in the cell at a evil looking guy) Hey you ready to die?

"?????"

...(Justs looks up with a great big smile on his face).

"Cop2"

Hey speak, I know you can. Speak!

"Cop1"

That's alright Dan, He'll be out of our hair in just a little bit anyway you don't worry.

"Cop2"

Yeah I hear ya. (Grins staring at the cellmate as he was staring back with the same grin on his face).

"Cop3"

What the hell are you guys doing? Let's go, get him outta there and let's do this thing and get it over with. (They get the cellmate out of his cell and start walking with him to a dark room).

"Other Cellmates"

1-Uh Oh look. 2- Dead man walking. 3-Ha Ha Yeah. (The cellmate looks at them with an evil grin on his face). 1-Oh shit look at that face.

"Cop3"

Alright scumbag time to pay for your sins. You want to kill people? Huh? Well I'm not gonna let you kill anymore people Kane.

"Cop1"

Time to go to the gas chamber. HA HA HA HA HA!

"Prisoner"

(The prisoner then spoke in a very dark and evilish voice [Demonic voice,).You won't see the last of me. HA HA HA HA HA (Gives off a scary laugh).

"Cop2"

What!?!

"Cop3"

Oh shut the hell up. (The cop smashes a night stick into his head). Strap him in.

"Prisoner"

Come! Come! Come to daddy!

"Cop1"

What the fuck is he saying.

"Prisoner"

HA HA HA HA HA (The gas began to leak in surounding him almost where you can't see him anymore).

"Cop1"

(He hears something). You hear that you guys?

"Cop2"

Uh Yeah I do now.

"Cop3"

What are you blabbering about I don't hear any...What?!? Yeah I hear it now too, But what is it?

"Cop1"

It sounds like tire marks like somone's driving their vehicle at full speed straight into that wall.

"Prisoner"

Come! Come! (Just then a BANG! that sounded through the whole room smashed into the wall, but couldn't break through it).

"Cop2"

Ha it looks like somone was actualy trying to come save you.

"Cop1"

Yeah, but their too stupid to realize they can't get through that door.

"Prisoner"

Come NOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (BANG! A very big explosion cam from the wall smashing through the wall with could have been some sort of missile as an ice cream truck with a big clown's head on it with fire as the clown's hair). Yes. NOW HURY UP!

"Cop2"

NOOOOOOOOOO! (They all started firing at the truck hoping to hit the driver, then they found out there was no driver).

"Cop3"

Oh my GOD.

"Prisoner"

Finish them! "Ice Flame"! (As he shouted "Ice Flame" to the truck it froze the cops and case that the cellmate was in then shot the head off of the truck to create a massive explosion killing the three cops, destroying the whole are in the building and freeing the prisoner). Yes that's good. Now. (He then closed his eyes for about five to ten seconds then quickly opened them really wide). ICE FLAME RETURN! (The head from the truck came back and reapeared on the truck just like that).

"Dark Messemger"

Hello again.

"Prisoner"

What the hell do you want?

"Dark Messenger"

(Hands him the message on a peice of paper). I came to ask if you cared to join Calypso's competition once again. Remember it does come with a reward. Well will you?

"Prisoner"

HELL NO! Tell that Calypso to shove it up his ass.

"Dark Messenger"

Remeber he'll make it your wild.

"Prisoner"

I know, but...the last time I listened to that statement I was accused for man slaughter.

"Dark Messenger"

Yeah well you did kill tons of people in the last competition you were in, and also more people that just looked at you wrong.

"Prisoner"

Yeah, but I wasn't caught.

"Dark Messenger"

Well you did ask Calypso to stop the schase and he did.

"Prisoner"

Yeah I asked Calypso to stop the chase and stop them from looking for me, not catch me for the chase to be over.

"Dark Messsenger"

Yeah well you know how Calypso is, you have to be really presise with him or he'll do what he think is right.

"Prisoner"

Yeah I know that, but does these people it says on here from other worlds know that?

"Dark Messenger"

Uh Well uh no, you see I was going to tell them ,but...

"Prisoner"

(He cuts him off wat a evil grin) Perfect. So if I do lose the winner will in the long run too. HA HA HA HA HA!

"Dakr Messenger" Yeah...wait so your in?

"Prisoner"

(Crumbles the paper and throws it behind him at the Dark Messenger While getting in his truck). Yeah sure, why the hell not? (He takes of playing an evil ice cream truck toon while laughing in a evil clown way).

"Dark Messenger"

So _Sweet Tooth's_ in too huh? Perfect the plans going well...so far. (He vanishes into thin air).


	6. A Firey Wind

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

_**Chapter 4**_

**_A FIREY WIND_**

**_Far away (Still in Calypso's world) in a desert somewhere. As two characters from the Twisted Metal competitions battle to train thimselves and each other._**

"?"

(A pink low rider facing a grand prix car) You think you can take on my grand prix racer?

"?"

Oh you bet I can. Taste my torch!

"?"

You taste my Tornado. (Both blast out their special moves to each other with the strength of the force getting stronger at the minute). You'll never win! (The Tornado attempts to scoop up the other driver, but is stopped by a furocious flame that sets fire to the tornado amking a flamed tornado). 

"Messenger"

Hello good friends.

"?"

(In the racer) Huh? Oh it's you. Hey. (Powers down the Tornado). Hey Bruce look at thihs. (Pionts over to the messenger).

"Thumper/Bruce"

Oh hey there. (Powers his down as well). What crakin?

"Meesenger"

A new contest that's what.

"Thumper"

You hear that Amanda? There's another contes, why am I not surprised.

"Twister/Amanda"

Oh really (Walks over to thumper and rests her hands on his shoulder) It soud s fun, but I got everything I won't right here.

"Thumper"

Yeah dito.

"Messenger"

Yes I see, but this contest is much different from the previose ones.

"Thumper"

Really? Now honey I don' t know about you, but thaht seems really interesting to me. Do you think so?

"Twister"

I don't know I mean how many worlds are we talking about?

"Messenger"

Well only a few in this one, Nintendo world, Square Enix world, There's also some Clypso himself scooped up.

"Twister"

What the hell is Calypso thinking? I mean they have no experience what so ever in this type of competition. 

"Messenger"

Well not exactly, but Nintendo world had something like it. Plus you guys didn't really have a good experience when you were in your first competition.

"Twister"

Yeah, but...

"Thumper"

He has a point honey, lets just give it a shot and think of what we want later.

"Messenger"

So what do you say? Will you compete?

"Thumper"

You know I'm down wit that. How about you Angel?

"Messenger"

Who's Angel?

"Twister"

I'm angel, that's my nickname he gave me. Anyway yeah I guess I'm down aswell.

"Thumper"

Yeah baby we'll take my "Pimpmobile".

"Twister"

Uh I don't think so. I'm taking my "Grand Prix".

"Thumper"

But. Damn! Alright lets do this then. Lets kick their asses.

"Messenger"

What? You do know that you'll have to face each other right?

"Thumper"

Yeah, but if we work together and win we'll use the wish for something for the both of us.

"Twister"

Remember be precise.

"Thumper"

Yeah I heard that.

"Messenger"

Good no only one more message to be sent. I better let Calypso himself send the next one, I'll be too scared to even go near him. 

"Thumper/Twister"

We know what you mean.


	7. Another Dimension

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Another Dimension_**

**_In Another Dimension somewhere (Calypso had to use his powers to teleport himeself their)._**

"Calypso"

(Calypso in a dark black trench coat hiding his face). Hello again Shadow. (Calypso aproached Shadow as he was medittating. Shadow was a dark being in an all black dark outfit with long silk black hair, with all white eyes no other color, and furocious power

"Shadow"

"Calypso"

C-mon, it's me your old pal Calypso.

"Shadow"

"Calypso"

Oh don't be like that Shadow. Do you not remember that you won one of my copmetitions before?

"Shadow"

"Calypso"

You asked me to give you unreal power. Power that will make you a legend. You even beat Sweet Tooth/Needles last time you were in my competition. Please come back, I just love the way you bring havoc to all of my cities and worlds.

"Shadow"

"Calypso"

I see why even my dark messengers didn't want to come get you, your just a weak pathetic coward.

"Shadow"

...(Shadow slowly put his head down as if he was sad, then slowly brought it back up with an evil grin).

"Calypso"

Huh?

"Sahdow"

(Shadow rushed at Calypso from a twenty feet range at the speed of light and grabbed him by the neck from behind). What's the matter Calypso, cat got your tongue? (Calypso's choking while struggling to get free). Yes I'd love to join your competition.

"Calypso"

(He lets go of Calypso). You sick son of a bitch! Did you forget who gave you that power? I can easily take it awy from you just like that. Now if you win what will you want?

"Shadow"

...You'll see. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (He disapears into thin air leaving Calypso behind).

"Calypso"

Now to summon every one to my domain. Shadow I hope you get yours you pshycho! (He teleports to his castle/domain.


	8. 2 Months Later

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Two Months Later_**

**_Two months later after everyone got their messages they all trained every day for the competition._**

**_In Nintendo World_**

"Mario"

Alright everyone even though we are all from the same world, their could only be one winner, so when it all comes down to us five, Luigi, Link, Megaman, and D.K.Don't hold back, but there will be no deaths. Don't kill no one. We all have to work together to beat the other worlds. Alright lets go!

"Peach"

Mario!

"Mario"

I'll be back I promise.

"Peach"

I know, but I wish I could just talk you out of it period, but I guess I can't. I love you.

"Mario"

I love you too.

"Daisy"

(Luigi says goodbye to his wife) I know you wont reconsider neither so just be careful ok. 

"Luigi"

Of course Daisy.

"Mrs. Kong/Diddy"

You better smash them. Yeah smash them dad.

"D.K."

You got it guys I'llbe back with what we will all want.

"Roll"

Megaman. I really hope you'd be careful. Light isn't going to be there to assist you ya'know.

"Megaman"

I know don't worry I'll bring home the reward.

"Roll"

I know you will.

"Zelda"

Link?

"Link"

It's ok. I'll be back for sure. With the wish I've always wanted.

(They all say their goodbyes and head off to Calypso's world).


	9. 2 Months Later Part II

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

_**Chapter 7**_

**_Two Months Later Part II_**

**_In Square Enix World_**

"Zidane"

Alright everyone we're all here and ready to leave. We must work together. Now I know I'm not the ruler of this world, but I'm the one who got the message, so I decided to pick the best warriors that I could find. Now when we get to the competition we need to work together, and...

"Leon"

No. The message said there can only be one winner, no matter what.

"Tidus"

Yeah that's right. So when it's just us left, who's gonna get the prize?

"Leon"

I think we should draw straws or something.

"Zidane"

No I guess we'll make a wish all of us would want. No matter how serious the wish. Just as long as we don't fight each other to figure out whos going to be the winner. I'll think of...

"Cloud"

I'm going to be the winner.

"Tidus"

What did you say?

"Cloud"

I'm gonna win.

"Tidus"

AHHHH! I'm sick of you acting like your the top dog around here. Well news flash no one's bigger than the team.

"Cloud"

Listen Tidus I could really use this chance to get rid of all the drama and nightmares and sicknesses that Sephiroth left behind. Please understand.

"Tidus"

Yeah, but...

"Zidane"

He's right. I mean we havn't seen Sephiroth, Kuja, or Seymour in a very long time. They could possibly be plotting something as we speak.

"Leon"

Yeah and Ultimecia as well.

"Tidus"

Yeah I guess your right. Hey wait a minute. Let's just wish for all of them to be bannished without a fight?

"Leon"

Yeah. Les do it.

"Zidane"

I'm ok with it. Cloud?

"Cloud"

...(sigh) Lets just go then we'll talk about it when we win.

"Zidane"

Alright lets get the show on the road.

"Leon"

Yeah!

"Tidus"

(They all say their goodbyes to their friends and family). I'll be back I promise.

"Yuna"

I know you will, it's just that...

"Tidus"

What?

"Auron"

She just doesn't want you to go period.

"Tidus"

I know, but I am one of the best fighters here ever since I stomped Sin in the ground.

"Auron"

Hey we all did that not just you.

"Wakka"

Yeah. So don't take up all the credit. Anyway I'll miss you too buddy. (He quickly grabs Tidus and gives him a big hug). Stomp some ass out there for me will ya?

"Tidus"

Can't...breath...AHHH.

"Wakka"

Oh sorry.

"Tidus"

(He drops him). Thanks. Anyways I am going to miss you all, but don't you worry because I'm gonna stomp them aswell.

"Rikku"

Yes beat them to a bloody pulp.

"Tidus"

Sure thing.

"Tifa"

(To Cloud). CLoud? Are you gonna be ok?

"Cloud"

Don't worry Tifa. I'll be fine.

"Barret"

Yeah that kid'll be just fine. (Pats Cloud's back really hard).

"Cid"

Oh and Cloud if you need help tell me now and I'll be there in a flash. Me and Lady Luck of course.

"Cloud"

No thanks. I'll be fine.

"Barret"

Yeah you better. I don't feel like comin to save your ass all the time.

"Cloud"

Are you guys gonna be fine?

"Vincent"

What do you mean?

"Tifa"

Yeah what do you mean?

"Cloud"

Well Sephiroth will be around somwhere. You think you guys can take him?

"Barret"

What? Are you kiddin, we'll take him out just like that.

"Cloud"

Yeah I should hurry back. (Barret growls at Cloud and Cloud smiles).

"Rinoa"

(To Leon). Leon You just be careful. I don't care what you guys wish for long as you don't get hurt alright?

"Leon"

Got ya.

"Selphie"

Yeah come home safe.

"Zell"

Yeah buddy safe. Isure wish I could go. You'll need me out there.

"Leon"

No I don't.

"Zell"

What!? You seriose?

"Leon"

Naw man You know I'm your bud.

"Zell"

Awwww.

"Leon"

Besides who else would wash my vehicle when it gets dirty? (He puts on a huge grin).

"Zell"

Oh you sick...(they wrestle around fo a while). Take it back.

"Quistis"

You two.

"Rinow"

(She gives a little chuckle).

"Zidane"

(To Zidane). Lets gooooooooo...

"Garnet"

Zidane?

"Zidane"

(He stops in his tracks and slowly turns around). Yes my queen?

"Garnet"

You better be careful I don't want to lose you.

"Steiner"

Don't worry Garnet he'll be fine. But then again with his weak abilities he might be beaten.

"Zidane"

What was that bucket head?

"Steiner"

Just who the hell do you think...

"Garnet"

Silence! Please Steiner respect Zidane for he represents our side of the world of Square Enix.

"Steiner"

But...(sigh). Yes your magisty

"Zidane"

Yeah that's right. Respect me.

"Garnet"

You too Zidane.

"Zidane"

What?

"Garnet"

You have to repect each other. I thought the feud with you two were done.

"Zidane"

Yeah I clearly told you why we kidnapped her in the first place. All those crazy battles, differnt continents, and everything. I risked my life for all of you guys. I went back for Kuja, but he just vanished right before my eyes.

"Steiner"

I know, but it's just the bucket head stuff, all the stupid jokes.

"Zidane"

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. That's all, Bucket head?

"Steiner"

Why you...

"Garnet"

Enough! What did I just say? Respect, each other.

"Zidane/Steiner"

(Together). Yes my queen.

"Garnet"

(She smiles). Good.

(After they all say there goodbyes they all take their vehicles and baord a huge airship named "S.E. 1" and go off to the other world for battle).


	10. 2 Months Later Part III

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

_**Chapter 8**_

**_Two Months Later Part III_**

**_In Clypso's world_**

"Calypso"

Now Thumper, Twister, Shadow(He daid in a very hateful way as Shadow just looked up with a frin). and Sweet Tooth. You all had two months to train yourselves and get prepared get ready. Now after the arival of the others You be sent to The "Battlefield Camp". To get ready for the final show down. Also to get to know your enemy for awhile, maybe to even become friends with them.

"Thumper"

Yeah what ever Calypso, We've been to your "Battlefield Camps" before. You don't really expect us to become friends with those goons do you? I mean they probably thought this was a silly go kart race or a hide n seek tournament or something. (Twister lughs).

"Twister"

Yeah. I mean what kind of place do they think this is a kids world? (Her and Thumper both laugh).

"Sweet Tooth"

No it's a pshycho's world.

"Shadow"

(They both stop laughing and look at Calypso for him to respond). HMM You got that right. (He does a little evil chuckle).

"Calypso"

Psycho am I? Well look who just broke out of prison to join this Psycho's tournament. Ooh and what were you in there for?

"Sweet Tooth"

Shut up.

"Calypso"

So really Sweet Tooth, who's really the psychho around here?

"Sweet Tooth"

Shut up!

"Calypso"

How many people have you slaughtered hmmmm?

"Sweet Tooth"

I said shut the hell up! (He dashes at Calypso and takes a swing at him just before he was blocked by Clypso's play minions). What the hell are these bafoons?

"Calypso"

These bafoons are my weirdo league from varies worlds. They all joined my forces by force. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. If they win the competition they get wished back to their worlds and left with tons of useful items for their selves.

"Thumper"

Please Clypso say your kidding.

"Twister"

Yeah I mean the other weaklings we were just talking about could beat these guys with no sweat.

"Shadow"

(Shadow looks over at them). Ha. You weak son of a bitc...(He was cut off by one of the weirdos with a punch. This weirdo was dressed in all black with a cape. You just dug up your own grave you weakling. I'll get you for that.

"Calypso"

Hey Batman get back. No fighting...yet (He gives a chuckle). Oh pardon me. This is "Batman" he's form DC world. He's Tweety. From cartoon land. I know he sounds like a panzi, (Tweety looks evil at Calypso then calms himself down), but he is really a fighting champ. That's Barney the most weirdest out of them all. To tell you the truth I don't know why the hell my henchmen got this sick son of a bitch.

"Barney"

I love you, you love me...

"Calypso"

Stop singing you dumbass it's so annoying. My ears are about to bleed.

"Barney"

Screw you. I love to sing.

"Calypso"

All right that does it get back in your dungeons, all of you now!

"Twister"

(She whispers to Thumper). They might look weak and little chumps, but I feel sorry for them.

"Thumper"

Yeah he is treatin them pretty bad. Yo Calypso What do you mean "dungeons"? You got them locked up somewhere.

"Calypso"

Shut the hell up you have no right to ask me that. Their my pets.

"Thumper"

What?! Oh I'm a bust his ass head open.(Twister holding Thumper back trying to calm him down). Naw I'm a beat his ass.

"Twister"

(She whispers to him again). Just wait until we win this baby.

"Thumper"

Alright, but he gonna get his.

"Sweet Tooth"

Ptt Amatures.

"Shadow"

(Thingking to himself with a very big evil grin on his face). This world will be mine! Ha HA Ha Ha Ha!


	11. Battlefield Camp

**_Twisted Metal_**

**_Outrage_**

_**Chapter 9**_

**_Battlefield Camp_**

(At the Battlefield Camp)

Every contestant from every world has arrived at the "Battlefield Camp". Everyone is getting prepared for the big fight which is in three months. Some trained constantly, some slept a lot, and others just prepared their vehicles with fresh weapons to use. Everyone from Nintendo world trained with each other in their own area of the camp, Square Enix, n everyone else trained with people only from their world except for two. _ Sweet Tooth & Shadow_. They both trained on their own. Sweet Tooth created five mini cars for practice. They all had their own skill & power. HE constantly went at them and destroyed all but two. The "_level four car_" & the "_level five car_". They were tougher than the rest, especially the "level five car" which was a a small sized monster truck. Sweet Tooth didn't care. The harder the better he thought. Shadow on the other hand trained in a different way. for the first two weeks he meditated non stop in his dimension he created "_GEMINI_". After that he created ten big black blobs which could withstand tons of blows no matter what, and used them as opponents. The first four went down very easily, then two more with more difficulty. The last four were tremendously powerful. Shadow was out numbered and tired. He knew then that he had to work on his swiftness and he had to be more on the tough side when it came to rest. He had a lot more training to do since the last contest he was in was eight years ago and all he did was train without rest with Sweet Tooth shaped black blobs, which he made weaker than himself so he can constantly have the feeling of killing the one who cost him his wish last time, "Sweet Tooth". Now he trains with both Calypso & Sweet Tooth shaped blobs and made them a lot harder since he had the lack of training over the years. Now he gets tired so easily. Twister & Thumper were at their old area at the previous camps cuddling up after two hard weeks of training. Now there's only two and a half months left.

"Thumper"

Angel? (While holding Twister/Angel)

"Twister"

Yeah

"Thumper"

Do you think I should adjust my Flamethrower a bit?

"Twister"

And do what to it?

"Thumper"

I don't know make it bigger or something. You think I should?

"Twister"

Yeah, but don't make it that big. Instead just turn up the heat. Make it twice as hot as it normally is.

"Thumper"

Damn baby u like it hot don't you.

"Twister"

Maybe. (the both laugh)

"Thumper"

Aight Angel. I'll make it molten hot just for you.

"Twister"

Ok.......Baby?

"Thumper"

Yeah

"Twister"

Do you think I should adjust my Twister?

"Thumper"

Yeah, just like I'm about to adjust my Twister. (He grabs her and plays around with her as she gives off a squeal)

(In the Nintendo area)

(Mario vs Luigi)

"Mario"

(Mario uses his "Super Flower Power" and shoots off three fire balls at Luigi, which Luigi dodges two of them and sts for a few seconds to power up his "BOO Spin". In this process the last fire ball just barely misses him as he gets out of the way just in time, with only a few burns on his vehicle.) Luigi. You gotta try harder than that. I know this is our first time in something like this, but we gotta be ready. We need that wish.

"Luigi"

Yeah I know I'm trying my best, but I just can't shoot off the "BOO Spin" that well, but I'll get it don't worry.

"Mario"

Ok. Just keep up the good work. You'll get it. Let's call it a day.

"Luigi"

Yeah ok. I am a pretty tired.

(Link vs Megaman)

"Megaman"

Link you got shields all over your "Tri-Stallion", but i still don't understand why my "Mega Blast" not only doesn't do damage to you, but it just disappears on contact. How are you doing that?

"Link"

Mega I got these shields from Zelda herself. They absorb 85% of all energy attacks and protect against physical attacks 35%. It's very useful. I really needed it since I'm only on a horse, not in a vehicle.

"Megaman"

Yeah that makes since, but I need to be able to pierce even something like that for the contest.

"Link"

Well adjust your mega parts and add some new ones as well.

"Megaman"

Yeah. That'll be a good idea.

"Link"

Yeah and I need to put up my "Tri-Blade" up a to the next level. I can only slash away about three times before my power runs out. I have the strength, but I need more swiftness.

"Megaman"

Yeah well we got two and a half more months left, so lets rest for now and get back to training later.

"Link"

Right.

Now there's only two and a half months left and everyone is resting for a few weeks. except two, "Sweet Tooth & Shadow".

_Two & a half weeks later_

Everyone's done resting and back to action, but are interrupted within the first hour on the second day back on training. By the owner of the "Battle Camp", _Warthog_. In a surprise meeting for the real battle.

"Warthog"

All right maggots. You are all training a lot, which is good. However it seems none of you are ready for the real battle. Some of you rookies might not understand that you might die in battle. Though you don't have to die to lose, you still can be killed. It depends on your skill, your power, and you opponent's sympathy to let you live. (Shadow looks over at Sweet Tooth with a big evil grin. Sweet Tooth looks back.)

"Sweet Tooth"

Ptt. (Thinking to himself) Don't even think about it Shadow. Just like before I will beat you and now I have even more things up my sleeve.

"Warthog"

Now. You have all been aware I hope that Calypso has his own group of....."Weirdos" that he's gonna put in the contest. So get ready for that as well, which I know will be kind of tough because you haven't even seen them yet.

"Shadow"

(Under his breath) I have (D.K. looks over at him) What are you looking at you ugly piece of ape shit. (D.K. puts on a big mean look and trys to attack him, but Link stops him).

"Link"

No! Wait only a few more weeks.

"Warthog"

Wow looky here. We already got some action about top pop off up in here. Cool it now Shadow. You should know better. Now everyone get ready for the festival tomorrow. It might just be your last. HA HA HA HA HA


End file.
